LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P9/Transcript
(The next morning, Raynell is seen leaving Jessica's room) Raynell: *Yawns* Mmmm.... *Looks forward* Huh? (Raynell sees Zulu and Jessica waiting for her on the couch) Jessica: *Waves* Hey Raynell. Raynell: G-Guys? Zulu: Yo. Raynell: W-Where's everyone else? Jessica: Out. It's just the three of us home alone right now. Raynell: *Gulp* Zulu: So, you ready for adventure? Raynell:.....Y-Yeah. Zulu: Great! Come on over! (Raynell goes and sits on the couch) Raynell: S-So, what's Jess doing? Jessica: Oh I'm joining in. Raynell: HUH?? Jessica: I mean, you can't leave your best friend out. *Smirks* Can you? Raynell: …. You're here to make sure I tell him huh? Jessica: Yep. Zulu: All right my adventure is all set! Raynell: *Gulp* O-Okay. Jessica: Let's do it Zulu! Zulu: Get ready, we're about to go on a dungeon crawling extravaganza! Raynell: Dungeon crawling? Jessica: Alright! Raynell: W-Well, okay. (The three all put their helmets on, sending them into a dark and decrepit looking dungeon) Zulu: Nice, it worked! Raynell:...... Its... Its dark... Jessica: Yeah it is. Zulu: Hold on. (Zulu then goes and lights a torch on the wall, causing the other mounted torches to light up as well) Raynell: Whoa. Zulu: Yep! Impressive right? Jessica: I'll say! This could be a fun adventure! Raynell: W-What's the goal here? Zulu: Just slay monsters and reach the end to get treasure! That's it! Raynell: O-Okay. *Whispers* Not very romantic... Zulu: What was that? Raynell: N-NOTHING!! Zulu: Hmm... Okay! So ready to get some treasure guys? Jessica: You bet! Zulu: Then let's go! Into the dungeon guys! (The three enter the first dungeon room) Jessica: So what's the challenge? Zulu: There's six rooms, each one harder than the last! We have to clear each one out of monsters to progress to the next room! Raynell: And this is the first one? Zulu: Yep! And it's full of flesh-eating zombies! Raynell: AHH!!! *Grabs Zulu's arm* FLESH EATING ZOMBIES?!?! Zulu: ???? Uh... Raynell? Raynell; !! *Back away* S-Sorry. So there really z-zombies here? (Groaning is heard nearby) Zulu: Yep! And here they come! Jessica: *Hands start to glow* Bring 'em on! (A group of zombies wearing medieval armor walk out groaning) Raynell:....AHH!!! (Raynell hides behind Zulu in fear) Raynell: Don't let them eat my brains! Zulu; Uhhh.... Raynell: Huh?? Oh I mean.... (Raynell steps out from behind Zulu trying to put on a brave stance) Raynell: D-D-Don't worry, we'll vanquish them together guys! Zulu: That's the spirit! Here we go! (Zulu charges the zombies and attacks) Raynell:......Oh man. (Raynell goes and attacks the zombies as well) Jessica: WOO!! Now this is the change in pace I needed! (Jessica starts blasting the heads off the zombies with psy blasts) Jessica: Score one for the psychic! Zulu: Nice one Jess! Jessica: Thanks! This is fun! (The group continues to fight the zombies till they clear the room) Jessica: WOO!! THAT WAS AWESOME!! Zulu: I know right!? Wasn't it awesome Raynell?! Raynell: T-Totally awesome. Zulu: YEAH!! (The door then opens to the next room) Zulu: Come on, more monsters need slaying! (Zulu runs through the door as Jessica and Raynell stay behind) Jessica: Oh man, this is better than I thought it was gonna be! Raynell: Yeah but how am I supposed to ask him in here? Jessica: Wait till we reach the end! Maybe there's a safe zone! Raynell: *Sighs* This is becoming harder and harder... Jessica: Hey you got this. Trust me. Raynell: What ever you say... (Jessica smiles before they both head back through the door to the next room) Jessica: So Zulu, what's the next baddie? (Zulu smirks before the three notice slime oozing through an open door) Raynell: !! Zulu: A giant Slime! Jessica: ooooooooh….. (The slime goes all the way though reveals to be a giant slime monster) Slime:...... Zulu: Alright! Jessica: Ooooh boy..... Raynell: W-We have to kill that? Zulu: Yeah of course! Raynell: H-How do we kill a slime?! Zulu: Attack it of course! Raynell: But its slime! Isn't all soft and can heal or something?? Zulu: Duh! Raynell: Duh?! Zulu: Just attack it, we'll figure something out! (Zulu attacks the slime) Raynell:... Okay then? (Raynell joins in) Jessica: Hmm... (Jessica looks at her hands) Jessica: Maybe it'll be vulnerable to my psy blasts! (Jessica nods and runs toward the slime) Zulu: Be careful hitting it! I designed it to suck people into its mass if they stay in contact too long. Raynell: Wait what? (At that moment, the slime grabs Raynell and sucks her inside it) Raynell:............ Zulu: Raynell! (Raynell is seen floating inside the slime's body) Raynell: *Eyes darting around* Jessica: BESTIE!! Zulu: Crap, we need to save her before she suffocates! Jessica: Wait... What happens if you die in this VR game??? (Three hearts then appear over Zulu and Jessica's heads) Zulu: Three lives! If we die, we lose one life! Lose all three you're out of the game until we reach the next room! Jessica: Oh thank god! For a minute there, I thought we would- (Jessica then see 3 hearts over Raynell. Half of the first heart goes) Jessica: OH SHIT!! HANG ON BESTIE!! (Jessica runs over to the slime) Jessica: I'll pull you out! Zulu: Be careful or it'll pull you in too! Jessica: I will! (Jessica charges up a psy blast) Jessica: Hang on Raynell! I'll blow you out of there! Zulu: JESS WAIT!! (Jessica doesn't listen as she fires the beam, blowing the slime to pieces and freeing Raynell) Raynell: *Gasps for air* W-What the?? Jessica: Raynell! *Hugs Raynell* You're okay! Raynell: *Groans* I got slime in my mouth.... Jessica: *Giggle* Zulu: Um, guys?! (The three look to find the pieces of slime jiggling before they all come to life) Raynell: !! AHH!! Jessica: OH COME ON!!! (A slime jumps toward Zulu who slashes it, causing it to vanish into smoke. A slime is then seen crawling under Jessica's shirt) Jessica: Huh?! Hey get out of there! Raynell: What is it?! Jessica: One of those things is in my shirt! Raynell: Crap! Zulu what do these things do at this size?! Zulu: They attach to your body and drain your life force! Raynell: !!! (Jessica and Raynell look to find the slime attached to Jessica stomach as it pulsates in place. Jessica's health begins to slowly drain) Jessica: !! Shit help me pull it off! Raynell: HANG ON BESTIE! I GOT IT!! (Suddenly Raynell bonds with Jessica) Jessica: R-Raynell?! (Raynell's biomass begins to cover Jessica's stomach and attack the slime) Zulu: *Gasp* She's killing it! Jessica: She is?! (After a few moments the slime dies) Jessica: She got it! Raynell: YEAH I DID! (Raynell separates from Jessica) Jessica: *Hugs Raynell* Thanks bestie! Zulu: Yeah that was great Raynell! Raynell: Awww! Thanks guys! Zulu: Alright! Two down and only 4 to go! Jessica: *Stands up* Okay! Raynell: Let's go! (The three head into the next room as the door closes behind them) Jessica: Now what? Zulu: Do you guys have any ways to start a fire? Raynell: Huh? Jessica: Why? (The three then hear the tiny skittering of legs) Zulu: That's why. (A huge swarm of tiny insects then emerges from the walls) Raynell: !!! Jessica: AHH!! *Jumps into Raynell's arms* BUGS!!! Zulu: Flesh-eating bugs too! Jessica: !!! W-WHY?!!? Zulu; They were the best I could think of? Jessica: *Whines* (The three watch as the bugs crawl toward them hissing) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts